


7 8 9

by Badwhalenikki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwhalenikki/pseuds/Badwhalenikki
Summary: Lance isn't jealous... He just has the urge to punch an olkari... for some reason...





	7 8 9

“Lance, seriously, dude.”

“It’s just a question…”

“Their laughing… So what?” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Pidge is laughing way more than that guy. What makes him so funny?”

Keith knitted his eyebrows together has Lance leaned on the tree with him. Lance’s heel was bouncing causing his whole body to vibrate with him.

“Wasn't it like a month ago you were mad she called you a goofball?” Keith lightly tapped the back of his hand on the now red paladin's armor.

“Well, yeah but no. I mean, I get coming here for tech and stuff and so Klatenecher can roll in the grass but she's over there just laughing it up with the Olkari guy.”

“It’s probably a math joke or something…”

“Lance still acting jealous?” Hunk walked up to them taking a bite of fruit.

“Yeah.” Keith grabbed a fruit from Hunk’s arms.

“I AM NOT JEALOUS!!! I JUST WANNA KNOW WHAT THEY ARE TALKING ABOUT!”

“Why not just ask?” Hunk mumbled with his mouth full, “HEY, PIDGE! WHO'S YOU'RE FRIEND?!”

Lance lunged for the Yellow paladin too late. Pidge looked over from the cube the Olkari boy was showing her and gave a thumbs up. She smiled and pat the boy’s arm inviting him to follow her. Lance let Hunk go standing up straight Keith stood up straight as well smacking Lance on the back.

“Keep it together, lover boy.” he teased.

“Shut your qui-” Lance began to hiss as Pidge cut him off.

“Talbo, this is Hunk, Keith and Lance. The other paladins of Voltron.”

“Pleasure to meet you all.”

Hunk and Keith said their greetings back as Lance mumbled about being introduced last.

“Talbo was just telling me that they have the same kind of math equation for the infinite spiral and it's a m-”

Lance laughed mockingly as he walked over to Pidge putting his arm around her. He leaned over glaring at Talbo as he abruptly stopped laughing.

“I got a math joke… why was 6 afraid of 7?”

“Um… what?” Talbo asked looking to Pidge confused.

“Cause 7 8 9!”

Lance laughed pulling Pidge closer. Talbo looked to Keith and Hunk in confusion.

“Lance, that doesn't translate well…” Pidge mumbled clinging to his arm.

“What do you mean? It's a classic!”

Hunk and Keith snickered as a blush crept up on Lance's face.

“Lance…” Pidge tapped Lance’s arm with her hand. “Let go please?”

“Oh yeah of course.” Lance pulled his arm back.

Pidge quickly grabbed Talbo’s arm and dragged him away from the boys as Hunk and Keith busted into a fit of laughter.

“7 8 9?!” Keith snorted.

“Smooth, Lance” Hunk said.

“What?!” Lance looked back to where Pidge walked away catching her snapping her eyes away with a blush.

“Oh my crow, that was painful to watch” Keith wheezed smacking the tree trunk he clung too.

“But you guys saw that right? I didn't even get a smirk out of her!” Lance flung his arms open, “That was a funny joke.”

“She was too busy being embarrassed by not-her-boyfriend's jealousy…” Hunk snickered.

Keith slid to the floor still laughing, “7 8 9!”

“I AM NOT HER BOYFRIEND! AND I AM NOT JEALOUS!”

Hunk merely shrugged as Keith spiraled into another fit of laughter. Lance turned to look back at Pidge only to see her chuckling with the Olkari boy again.

“Okay, that's it…” Lance began to stomp over to the two.

“NOPE!” Hunk wrapped the boy in a hug lifting him and carrying him away, “You need to cool down.”

“HE CAN'T BE THAT FUNNY!” Lance struggled to get out.

“Leave it alone, Lance.” Hunk groaned.

“I AM WAY FUNNIER!”

“You're embarrassing yourself!” Hunk said.

“KEITH, IF SHE LAUGHS AGAIN YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM FOR ME!”

“LANCE MCCLAIN!” Hunk shouted.

Keith chuckled as he watched Talbo show Pidge a scroll of some kind and the two chuckled. Keith pulled out his communicator and took pictures. Hunk would kill him later but jealous Lance was too funny.


End file.
